


Twilight Imagines

by princessofkittens



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Book: The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Imprinting (Twilight), Look I’m bad at tags, M/M, Quiluete wolves, Reader-Insert, Vampires, Volturi, but I hope you get the general idea, each chapter (oneshot) will have a summary of what’s gonna go down, jacob black/edward cullen - Freeform, newborn army - Freeform, so there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens
Summary: Just a little place for me to post my little indulgences! Most of these will be character x reader inserts, although there may be a few character x character oneshots sprinkled in!~~Feel free to request a character as well! Or leave a prompt for a oneshot! I’ll be happy to write it, or at least I’ll try my best. Please be patient with me though, and thanks! 😌❤️





	1. Imprinted

**Author's Note:**

> Story Summary: You and your mother end up moving to Forks for her new job— you don’t fit well into your new school, and you keep accidentally embarrassing yourself in the most painful ways (literally!) but hey, a cute girl just stared at you intensely so maybe things are looking up? 
> 
> —
> 
> Leah Clearwater Imprint Fic 💕✨

You sighed moodily as you looked out the window of your mother's station wagon. Why she had one, you had no idea. You were literally a family of two: your mother and you. She wouldn't even let you have a pet. Not even a goldfish. But she said it was convienient. Anyway.

It was raining, which didn't help your mood any, and everywhere you looked there were trees upon trees upon trees. Why were there so many trees? Yeah, okay, oxygen is important and all that, but seriously? Why did your mom decide to take that stupid job at the hospital and whisk you away in the middle of the school year to some backwoods town you'd never even heard of With. All. These. Damn. Trees. It was dizzying, watching all those trees pass by, so you closed your eyes and rested your head against the window. Maybe you weren't leaving behind any friends, or even a relatively interesting life, but gosh, what could you do in a town called Forks?

~~~~~

What can you do in a town called Forks? Apparently, make a fool of yourself so often that when you appear for class some smartass likes to play "clumsy" by Fergie on their smartphone and snicker when you flip them off and then get told off by the teacher, even though you really did nothing wrong. 

Your first day of school you managed to slip on a--yes haha, so hilarious--banana peel in the cafeteria and had to go to the nurse's office because you fell flat on your back and bonked your head. Day two of school was dodgeball day, what fun. Of course being the small and unviolent creature that you are, you were literally destroyed because everyone decided to target you specifically, and you got to spend another day in the nurse's office. Yay. 

Day three was not any better, you had decided it best not to make eye contact with anybody anymore and had been walking down the hall staring at your feet, your books held close to your chest, when you actually tripped on nothing because God hates you and fell right into this big water fountain they'd just installed. You hit your nose on the side, so guess where you spent day three? You can't possibly imagine? Why, the nurse's office of course! You were becoming a regular.

On day four you fell to your knees before going to school, you'd rounded up every single rosary you could find. "Our Father who art in heaven," you began, "please send me some help. I am literally dying here, and while I miss grandma and grandpa a bunch, I would like to meet Brendan Urie at least once in my life because as you know, he is my sexuality. So if you could like, lay off on all this torture, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks and amen." Okay, so praying isn't really your forte, you weren't even completely sure if anyone was on the other side listening, but gosh, it didn't hurt to try. 

(At school)

You had made it to lunch without an accident, as you munched on a kale chip with one hand, you crossed the fingers on the other in your lap. You'd somehow managed to get yourself invited to sit with this group of kids who seemed like total nerds, like stereotypical nerds. Sweater vests, taped glasses, pocket-pals, the works. But at least someone wanted to sit with you, every other day you'd had to eat in the bathroom or the nurse's office. Beggars can't be choosers, right? 

The boy who had his dark hair in a bowl cut, whom the others called, "Stuart" snorted suddenly, and you looked up from your tray, you'd been about to get another kale chip, they were surprisingly delicious.

He was holding a banana peel, "H-hey," he began, trying to hold back laughter, "y-you wanna show us that h-hilarious trick again?" He snorted between his words and dropped the peel onto the ground. You felt your cheeks growing red.

Even the nerdiest nerds in the world were making fun of you. How could life get any worse? 

You stood up to leave the table, but when you did, you stepped on the banana peel he dropped and fell flat on your back again. A tumult of hog-like laughter followed suit, which was soon drowned out by the sound of the entire cafeteria noticing and cackling at you.

Your face was red as you stormed out of the cafeteria with nothing but the clothes on your back and a busted kale chip in your hand. Hot tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you pushed your way through the school's front doors. There was no way you were spending another minute in that place. 

You started to run. You didn't know where to. You didn't want to go home, you didn't want your mother to see you like this. You made a bee-line to the woods and kept running until your lungs hurt and your body ached. When you finally stopped, you held onto a tree to catch your breath and looked around. 

You seemed to be deep in the woods. How the actual hell did you manage to get so far into the woods without realizing it? Shouldn't you have tripped over a stick or something? 

You didn't know how late it was, because the trees above you were so thick that it made the place seem darker than it really was. 

You shivered suddenly, you didn't like being alone in the woods. You'd seen too many horror movies to know how it ends. 

You looked around cautiously and pulled the hood of your hoodie up over your head then pulled the strings tightly. You needed to go back, whether you liked it or not. Maybe you could talk your mom into sending you out of town for school? Maybe some private school or--oh wait, you're poor as frick, that's why it was so important you guys move out here to bfe. The pay for her new job was four times what she had been making before, she couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. 

Off in the distance, you heard a wolf howl. You pulled the strings of your hoodie even tighter, it kind of hurt your face but it took your mind off the thought of being eaten by wild animals. Anything that helps.

~~~~~

You stepped over a tree root and walked right into the tree it belonged to. You rubbed your throbbing nose. What had your poor nose done to deserve such treatment from inanimate objects? It was dark now, and you were as lost as a damn Easter egg. 

You could hear waves in the distance, like at the beach. So you must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. You followed the sound of the water until you stumbled through a cluster of bushes and trees and ended up on a beach.

You knelt down and picked up a handful of sand, watching in satisfaction as it slipped through your fingers. "I've gotta be close to people." You said to yourself, and sure enough, off in the distance, you could see what looked to be a line of smoke. You set off in it's direction, where fire was, so would people be, and then you could get directions back into town!

As long as they weren't ax murderers... but honestly! The chances of that happening were like.... small... probably.

~~~~~

As you neared the fire, which you could make out plainly now, you saw figures hunched around it. A man with a deep voice was talking, "...lived in fear that he was not alone..." You heard him say, but you couldn't make out everything. You figured he was telling some kind of story, and didn't think it would be very nice to interrupt, so you sat down and waited...

You fell asleep. When you woke up, sand was sticking to your face, the sun was bright in your eyes, and a boy was standing above you. You blushed and brushed the sand off your face. How embarrassing! 

"Are you f/n l/n?" The boy asked.

"Um. Yeah." You answered as he took your arm by the elbow and helped you to your feet. 

He smiled at you, his smile was like a literal ray of sunshine, what even. "I'm Seth." He replied, "Your mom's worried sick about you. Let's get you home."

You were so shook by his radiant smile and what seemed to be genuine kindness that you actually failed to move for a full minute. Someone was being nice to you. What. Even.

Finally you began to walk down the beach with him, well really he was pulling you along and you were following and trying your hardest not to trip and embarrass yourself.

"Wait--" you said, stopping for a second, "how do you even know who I am?"

"Uhh it's a small town. Someone new moves in, everyone hears about it." He said.

"Great." You mumbled, "So I guess you've heard all about me, huh?"

He looked at you confused, "No. Should I have?"

You looked at him and smiled, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all! Could this be? A potential friend! "Uh no, sorry. Anyway, you said your name's Seth, right?"

He smiled again, "Yep."

~~~~~

You talked the whole way back to Seth's house. He seemed like a nice boy, and wasn't that much younger than yourself. What's more, he seemed to be the first person you've met in Forks that didn't think you're a total weirdo. 

His mother was kind enough to offer you breakfast and the use of their telephone to call your mom. You declined neither. The pancakes she made were orgasmic, though calling your mom did result in an earful and tears shed, (your mother was sobbing) and ended with you being grounded for like six weeks. Awesome. As soon as you make a friend, you're grounded. 

You also met his sister. She was really pretty but kind of weird. You had asked to use their bathroom and was in the hallway heading towards the aforementioned location when a bedroom door swung open and there stood a girl with tan skin and dark hair cut into a bob, poised to walk out. Except when you made eye contact, she froze. The hairs on the back of your neck seemed to stand up. Your heartbeat fastened. It was weird. Then she slammed the door suddenly and you stood there staring at the door where a pretty girl had just stood.

"Okay then." You said quietly, continuing on your path to the Clearwater's bathroom. 

(Seth POV)

“Congratulations Leah! You've found your imprint!” I think happily.

Don't make me come down there. My sister growls in response. I can almost see her glare in mind.

Why is she so crabby?

“I'm not.” She replies crankily.

Ugh. Sometimes I really hate hearing my packmates thoughts.

“Ooooh,” I hear Embry begin in my mind, “Leah's got a girrlfriend.”

“I will kill you.” My sister says menacingly. 

Jared joins in, singing in his head, “Leah and whatever-her-name-is--“

“Y/N.” Leah and I say at the same time.

“Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~“ Jared continues to tease, until Sam says, “Guys, leave her alone, and stop acting like children.”

I can almost see the pouting faces of Embry and Jared.

“She was kind of cute...” Leah thinks.

“Ooooh~“ Comes the reply from both Jared and Embry.

"Damn it!" She shouts from the second floor. My mother frowns softly, "What's eating your sister?"

"She found her imprint." I reply between bites of pancake, cautiously looking back at the stairs for y/n's return. 

My mother almost dropped the plate she was washing, "That's wonderful!" She says, "Why I--Oh my--I can't--" aannd there's the tears. 

I hope she doesn't get this way when I finally imprint, yeesh.


	2. Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were created as part of Riley and Victoria’s newborn army and have befriended both Bree and Fred, the latter you’ve developed romantic feelings for. Now with the army finally on the march, you wondered if perhaps you shouldn’t try for a quick exit— when you see Fred breaking away from the rest of the group, and you and Bree follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!! : A lot of the dialogue between Bree and Fred is taken from the book 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner', I did not write it nor do I claim to have done so. All that right goes to Stephenie Meyer!

You were a part of the newborn army and were friends with Bree and Diego. You stayed with Bree mostly, so that meant you spent a lot of time around Fred. 'Freaky Fred' as the others called him, but you never used the term. You'd been interested in him since the moment you saw him, and unlike the others, his powers of revulsion never affected you. Riley said you were gifted too, and he was making you learn how to develop this "shield" for the upcoming battle. The one you had no desire to take part in. 

Diego was gone, supposedly on some scouting mission for Riley, as Bree had been told and then conveyed the information to you. You wanted to believe that, but you had this bad feeling that wouldn't go away. Maybe you just didn't trust Riley, yeah that was definitely it. Diego was okay, he had to be, for Bree's sake.

When Riley was preparing everyone to march, you saw Fred break away, and followed him with Bree. Hoping Riley was too preoccupied to notice your absence. 

"Riley won't be able to think of me for about twenty minutes or so," Fred began as soon as the three of you got under the shade of some spruce trees. No one followed, for which you were thankful.

"I've been gauging the time. Even a good distance, he'll feel sick if he tries to remember me."

"Really? That's cool?" Bree said, making Fred smile. Ugh, it was a cute smile. 

"I've been practicing, keeping track of the effects. I can make myself totally invisible now. No one can look at me if I don't want them to." He said, seemingly proud of his abilities.

"Except me." You added.

His eyes met yours for a moment and you thought if you'd had a beating heart, it would've skipped. He nodded, "Except you."

"You're not going, are you?" Bree asked, getting Fred's attention back. It was a question, but it seemed rhetorical. Fred was smart, so of course he wasn't going, and when he shook his head, he confirmed your suspicions. "Of course not." He said, "It's obvious we're not being told everything, especially what we need to know. I'm not going to be Riley's pawn." 

"I was going to take off sooner, but I wanted to talk to you," he paused and looked at you, "to both of you," again, if you'd been human, you would've blushed, "before I left, and there hasn't been a chance till now."

"I wanted to talk to you too," Bree said, you nodded along in silent agreement, letting her do most of the talking, "I thought you should know that Riley's been lying about the sun. This four-day thing is a total crock. I think Shelly and Steve and the others figured it out, too." She was telling him everything she'd already confided in you, and you watched as he took it all in. "And there's a lot more politics going on with this fight than he's told us. More than one set of enemies." She was talking about those weird cloaked vampires, just thinking about them made you want to shudder. 

"I'm not surprised," Fred said, "And I'm out. I'm going to explore, see the world, on my own. Or, I was going on my own, but then I thought maybe you guys might want to come too. We'll be safe, since no one will be able to follow us."

Bree took this information in, she looked like she wanted to go with him, but you knew she wouldn't abandon Diego, she still had hope he was alive. 

"I've got to get to Diego." She said, shaking her head."

He nodded, "I get it. You know, if you're willing to vouch for him, you can bring him along." 

She nodded, "Yes, definitely."

He turned to you, "What about you?" He said, "Are you coming?" 

You looked at Bree and could see she was getting impatient, she wanted this exchange to be over so she could find Diego. You also knew that if you let Fred get away, you'd regret it for the rest of your life, and if you were a smart vampire, that'd be a very long time.

You nodded, "I'm coming." Then you took Bree's hand and looked at her, "You'll come back with Diego, promise?" 

She nodded, "Promise."

"We'll wait for you in Vancouver for a day." Fred told her, "Okay." She said, "Good luck guys." 

"Good luck, Bree." You said, letting go of her hand. Hoping beyond hope you'd see her again, both her and Diego.

"Good luck." Fred echoed. 

"I'll see you later!" She said, already running away.

Fred quietly said, "I hope so." beside you, before turning to look at you, "Why aren't you going with her? Do you think the odds are that bad?"

"Yes," You said, "but that's not why I didn't go with her." You cautiously took his hand, scared he would reject you, so you let out a sigh of relief when he held on. 

"Let's get out of here." He said, smiling lightly. 

You returned the smile, "I'm right beside you." You said, and the two of you took off running the opposite way the newborn army left. You felt hopeful, optimistic, and eager to start living. You knew from that moment on, life would be good, so long as you had Fred with you, and it'd be great when Bree and Diego met up with you guys. 

Then you'd be a family, a real family, a true coven, not an army, and that knowledge filled you with happiness. Yes, life would be great, just as soon as the others caught up.


	3. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship! Edward loves Jacob, he muses on this as he watches the young man sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say here, except I’m sorry. And I’m also not. 
> 
> This is a serious oneshot.

It's an interesting thing, dating a werewolf.

It's not something Edward Cullen ever imagined himself doing. 

But as he laid in bed, his limbs tangled up with his lover's, his arm firm around Jacob's waist. 

He was content. 

Jacob was asleep, and he used his free hand to run his fingers through the young man's soft hair. Appreciating the texture of it. He loved the feel of Jacob's hair between his fingers. 

He loved the feel of Jacob.

To be completely honest, he loved Jacob. Everything about him.

And it was never something he'd ever imagined himself doing, falling in love with a werewolf.   
They were supposed to be natural enemies after all. 

Yet here he was, and as he looked down at Jacob, his sleeping face so peaceful. He smiled to himself.

Yes, dating a werewolf is an interesting thing, and as it happened, it was Edward's favorite thing.


End file.
